The overall objective of this project is to follow up 120 urban Indian families five years after they were first interviewed in order to trace the changes in social adaptation and social strategies in the interim. Using a bicultural theoretical approach, derived from a modification of the Merton typology of social modes of adaption, a previous study hypothetically classified urban Indian families into three types: Traditional, Transitional and Marginal. The present study will test hypotheses of differential social adaptations by these three types of families. In the first year 82 of the 120 original families were located and interviewed. Analysis of the completed interviews will be used to design the instrument for the final five-years-later interview. In the coming year we will continue to develop the final interview instrument, will pilot test it and put it into finished form. We aim to reinterview about half of the 120 sample families, and will continue our effort to locate "unlocated" families. We will also recruit, train and develop new Native American research staff to continue the in-culture methodology developed by the native American research team that launched the parent study five years ago.